


Deals with the Devil

by BlackStormsShadow (orphan_account)



Series: Little Moments Like These [4]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Jötunn Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BlackStormsShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Antho-" the beast stopped himself, cutting off that name he used to say like a prayer. "Stark" the name was forced out, teeth grinding together as the beast stayed stock still in front of the Thunderer.<br/>Wherein Tony makes a deal with the Devil and no one really knows what it is ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deals with the Devil

"Brother?" The beast's body flinched with that word, a snarl rumbling through the winds. "I told you not to calm me that" the blue creature hissed.

"Loki?" Steve, the ever brave warrior.

"That ... thing is no more. 'Loki' is no more" The creature stood and walked towards Thor. The God once shorter than the thunderer was now visibly a few inches taller.

"I am Stijn, Jotunn warrior. You should not be here" He said, voice like velvet.

"Loki" Tony. Stijn's eyes closed and he let out a shaky breath.

"Loki" Tony said again and the beast, Stijn, turned his head sharply to face him, swallowing the build up in his throat.

"Antho-" the beast stopped himself, cutting off that name he used to say like a prayer. "Stark" the name was forced out, teeth grinding together as the beast stayed stock still in front of the Thunderer.

"Stijn" Thor tested the name on his tongue, the beasts gaze snapping back to him in reply. "I wish to speak to the clansmen of this area" Thor said diplomatically. Stijn smirked. "Really? I doubt they'd be _eligible_ to speak to some high and mighty Aesir like yourself, Thor" He'd spat the name in his former brother's face.

Steve stepped in front of said Aesir and glared up at the Frost giant. "We're not here on behalf of Asgard, we're hear on behalf of-" "Earth" Tony said, cutting the captain off.

"Shut up Tony" Natasha scolded. "Yes, Stark, Shut up" Stijn glared down at the Super Soldier. "I remember you used to like it when I talk" Tony's voice was small.

The next thing they knew Stijn's hand was clasped firmly around the neck of the Iron Man suit and Tony was being lifted off the ground.

" _Used_ to, Stark. I appreciate your incessant blabbering no longer" The beast hissed.

"CEASE THIS BROTHER" Thor growled throwing Mjolnir at the Jotunn.

Stijn and Tony were thrown backwards as Loki decided that 'ceasing' was boring.

The man of Iron and the beast were thrown into an ice cliff, soon covered in a mound of shards and icicles.

Tony groaned and attempted to stand up, only to be forced back down by the ice.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Steve could be heard on the other side of the glacier.

"You will find no way out there" a familiar voice said behind him, tugging the suit out from under the collapse. "There is a cave entrance north of here, I can lead you through that cave and to it if you can blast through that wall" Stijn said, indicating to a thick wall of ice ahead of them once Tony was standing.

"Loki" Tony said, but the beast did not reply.

"Stijn"

"Yes?" the reply came immediately this time.

"What happened to you? You're ... blue ... like a Narvi" Tony heard a hearty chuckle come from the man in front of him.

"You compare me to a creature from a movie Stark?"

"Just answer the question" Tony opened the mask of the suit.

"This is what I have always been. This is the monster that laid under pale skin. It always has been there, I just wished no one to see it" Stijn said now facing him.

"Monster?"

"Blast the ice _Stark_ " Loki replied, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

~oOo~

"Tony! Thank God you're okay" Steve practically pounced on him as Stijn and the Iron Man walked south from the cave entrance.

"I'm fine. Lo- Stijn took care of me. He's going to take us to the clan leaders" Tony batted him away.

"All but the Thunderer. They will not speak with him" Stijn said.

"Thank you" Steve said, disciplined once again.

"Remember our deal _Stark_ " Stijn said and started off towards the Jotun camp.


End file.
